The Night Shift
by SazoukKasumi
Summary: Rin's in a bit of a pickle, but with a little help from her best friend, she lands a job as a secetary...but it’s night shift! Not only does Rin feel way outta her element at her new job, she thinks theres something more to the man that hired her...(AU/ Modern)
1. chapter 1

_**It**_ was finally going to happen...

Rin Takarama's slender hand clutched the mouse loosely, allowing the cursor to hover over the prominent blue Send button.

She'd twiddled away a whole five hours over a resume that should've only taken half an hour to finish, because she had no job experience prior, nor had she participated in social clubs during high school.

So her resume was...meh.

But with a hopeful heart, that would change.

"Wait!" Kagome Higarashi exclaimed, reading the short list of info on the screen, "That's all you have?"

At twenty three years old, Kagome was somewhat of a mentor to the barely legal girl.

Rin shrugs and sighs, " gotta start somewhere."

Takarama shakes her head. There was No Way she would get a decent paying job with this. Luckily for Rin, Kagome always knew how to improvise.

"Scooch." She mutters, gently pushing Rin from her seat.

The shorter woman scoffs as her best friend highjacks her chair. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leans to her left, peering pensively at Kagome as her fingers fly fluidly over the squared keys.

"What are you doing?," she asked perplexed.

" Getting you a job."

It took her a couple of minutes to realize what she doing and once she did, she swatted Kagome's shoulder lightly.

"You can't lie on my Resume!"

"Oh Rin," Kagome giggled, " such a stickler for rules."

As she typed away, she used information that she could remember from her own, old resume. She had a job already, so she assumed this wouldn't hurt.

Worried now, Rin nibbles her lip as she watches the words form quickly on the screen.

"My typing skills are _not_ that fast!"

"Neither are mine."

"And what's this?!", she yelped, "I don't have any experience with filling or bookkeeping!"

"Relax Rin," Kagome laughed as she looked over her typing for any misspelling," it won't matter much."

She twirls in the chair to face her, grinning. "I just gave your resume life, you'll thank me later."

Rin sighs heavily, and let her hand slide down her face. As presumptuous as Kagome was, she could be right. Maybe a little exaggeration would be needed.

"Alright, but if I don't get any job offers then I'm back to square one." She explained, feeling mildly optimistic.

Rin considered herself lucky because of her parents. Very well versed and financially fit, The small family did well for themselves. Her mom an distinguished lawyer and her dad a well know architect. They raised her with good intentions, and yet...

"How long until your parents, ya know... let you go?," Kagome asked softly, knowing it would hit a nerve with Rin.

"You mean stop paying my way?," Rin laughed dryly,"I have a week."

Kagome shook her head softly, sobering up to the unusual situation.

Her and Rin met in college. They had become fast friends after just seconds of meeting each other. Rin had confessed to Kagome that her parents were not as easygoing as they seemed. Of course they wanted the best for her, but it was at their decree that she attended college and work hard to become a Surgeon.

A surgeon, when Rin truly wanted to be a teacher.

Unwilling to let her folks down, Rin gave it her best, but after the third year of schooling and stressing herself to tears, she found her heart wasn't truly into what she was slaving away for.

So with a little help from Kagome, she gained the confidence to tell her parents that she no longer wanted to become a surgeon, but a teacher instead.

Rin blinked her gentle brown eyes at her reflection in the mirror across the spacious bedroom.

"They told me to reconsider my _'silly'_ idea and they would welcome me back home." She narrowed her eyes in the reflection, an angry tear began to seep from the corner of her eye.

She knows she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel some type of way about this situation.

Her voice trembled with raw emotion as she spoke, " How dare they throw me out just because I want to do what I've dreamed of doing?!"

Kagome released a sad sigh as she looked back over the resume. She wanted nothing but the best for distraught friend.

"Well, just remember that you're a grown and very mature woman," she explains, twisting to shoot her best friend a dazzling smile, "Once we find you a job, they should stay off your back and quit gripping so much."

" I doubt it," Rin muttered, "but it'll make me feel better."

Kagome nodded, "Right."

Time had progressed and Kagome had submitted Rin's resume to three promising sites. She sent up a silent prayer as she stretched from the chair, rising to her tippy-toes and reaching into the air.

"Hey, wanna get a bite to eat?"

Kagome asked, "I'm starving."

"Well," Rin started as she rose from her comfy, pillow top mattress, "I went shopping yesterday..."

She jumps up suddenly, spooking Kagome.

"Let me cook for you!"

Kagome becomes excited and her smile mirrors Rin's. She slips from the room and into the kitchen all the while chatting happily about miso soup.

Rin was one of best cooks Kagome had ever had a pleasure of knowing. Some days during college, Rin would surprise her with a delicious homemade dish and it was always one of Kagome's favorites.

"Oh Rin, you spoil me." Kagome chuckled as she followed her to the kitchen, watched as she gets onto her step stool to open the cupboard.

"Well, if the fates allow it, you will have spoiled me with a good job." Her childish giggle was contagious.

 **Later that Evening**

"The food was delicious!," Kagome sighed happily, patting her stomach in a content manner, "and thanks for the leftovers, this will come in handy at work tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily and Rin blushed at the sincerity behind her words.

"It's no problem Kagome, be careful going home."

Kagome backs out the cherry wood door as she replies,"yes ma'am, talk to ya soon!"

She watched from the doorway as Kagome shuffled toward her car, parked neatly in front of her apartment. She deposited her stuff in the passenger side and waved goodbye before she hopped into the driver seat.

Smiling ear to ear and feeling a lot less like a disappointment, she skips inside to prepare a shower and get ready for bed.

It had been a rather productive day for a Sunday.

 **The Night Shift**

"S-esshomaru...," a pretty woman with pouty red lips moaned breathlessly as said man's attentive mouth trailed south. Touching and forming to the contours of a slim neck, his lips whisper down to rest softly against the crook. He tuned himself to the feel of her life's blood pulsating in time with her escalating heartbeat.

Overwhelmed with lust, the woman squirmed in his embrace and becomes feverish with want.

"Sesshomaru, please," she begged him, angling her head to the side, inky black strands fall to it, exposing a pale shoulder in the moonlight.

"Hush." He speaks in a low timbre, raising his head to penn her small stature with an un-nerving stare.

He was loosing his patience, jerking the woman from the floor and onto his desk. She was starting to annoy him...to a point.

Entangling his slender yet masculine fingers into her sable tresses, the mysterious being know as Sesshomaru Taisho anchors her head to the side until it was almost painful.

But the love sick woman is used to it and it's as she gathers her hands into his crisp navy dress shirt to hold on for dear life when his fangs pierce deeply into her neck.

"Ah!"

Her gasp is sharp and quick but she feels no pain...only pleasure. Her mouth gapes open as her hands become weak and loose their grip. She goes limp with pleasure as Sesshomaru feeds in a slow languid manner.

He had been having a pretty rough day at his workplace and he considered it worse when hadn't fed that afternoon. Chaos had reigned for hours until he could settle things in the only way he knew how-termination.

And now he was down a secretary and a financial advisor. They had misplaced some very important parcels of information that his company needed for reliable stock records.

So they were held accountable. And they were fired. He was forced to skip his afternoon meal when he had to replace what was missing and explain the mishap to the companies broker during the meeting that unfavorable afternoon.

However, overlooking his regretful Sunday blunder, he felt as if something else was amiss. Something that he assumed would have happened eventually.

The blood he savored on his tongue did not hold the same rich flavor as it once had, and this revelation had instantly spoiled his hearty appetite.

The woman is putty in his arms and sags helplessly against his chest when his fangs retreat from her skin.

He didn't bother healing the marks, nor cleaning the bloody smears against her neck.

He just looked at her.

"Kikyo."

Glossy, dark brown eyes slide to met with an intense pair of amber flares.

"Yes..sir?" She slurs, still drunk off the fading euphoria and loopy from the blood loss.

"You may leave."

He backs away from her and the desk, fixed his collar and fluidly re-buttons his shirt.

"A limo will take you home."

An uncomfortable silence settles around the couple. She gathers herself and fixes the clothes on her person. Within the cool space of his office, goosebumps rise on her arms and her cheeks carry an embrassing twinge of red as she slowly walks toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night sir?," hesitantly meeting his severe gaze, trying to keep some of the hope from leaking into her eyes.

"I'm afraid this will be the last time Ms.Wantanbe."

The blood that ran hot for him moments ago grew cold as Kikyo nods curtly, instantly disheartened. Grabbing the handle she swiftly opens the door and with her head held high, saunters proudly from his quarters and into an emptied office space.

She remains thankful that she still had her job, unfortunately she couldn't say the same for Ayame, his other secretary that had gotten fired that afternoon.

 _'"I'm afraid this will be the **last** time Ms.Wantanbe."'_

The words seemed to play on repeat in her head. He had basically cut her off and Kikyo was shook.

Inevitably, she had become, dare she say addicted to his touch and that intoxicatingly smooth timbre in a matter of days.

She was a junkie for his bite, that wonderful toe curling sensation as he would feed. Ecstcay at the highest degree...

A feeling she could only procure from him, and now a feeling she would have to go without. This would become a problem and if not dealt with properly, a difficult problem she would need to fix...in order to reclaim her new fix.

 _'Sesshomaru Taisho, don't count me out just yet,'_ she thought determinedly, slipping into the back of the limo, plotting her return back into her overseer's arms.

After he was free of her, he took his seat behind the desk. The moonlight haloed his fine ivory mane perfectly, framing his suit laden body in a soft white glow as he finished what he hadn't earlier. He opens the browser on his laptop, looking forward to finding better help.

' _Yes_ ,' he thought evenly, _'I suppose it time for some new blood on the Night Shift.'_

 _A/N : **Hello my good people, I just wanted to put this out there; I'm trying to get back into writing...**_

 _ **So it's been kinda rough start this year, but I'm gone try to push out something, so I'm hoping this right here will help with my muse.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy and more details will be in later chapters.**_

 _ **Lol this is a cellphone series cuz I still have no computer... so sorry for any misspellings.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**R** iiinng_, _**R** iiinng_, _**R** iiinng_..!

Rin's small figure shifted in the sheets as she stirs from the offending sound.

It was too early for Rin to really care and she was not entirely a morning person.

But the phone seemed to ring more violently at the thought of ignoring it, so Rin would entertain whoever was on the line.

"Nngghh," she mumbles, sliding the phone from the bedside table. Her lips tugged into a frown as she trained her sleepy eyes on the time before answering.

Who would be calling at eight in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Hello," another female replied, "is this Rin Takarama?"

"Yes," Rin suddenly became anxious at the sound of her name, "This is she."

"Perfect," the woman on the line dipped into a disinterested murmur, "I'm calling on behalf of Chikara and Guresu Enterprises; your resume has been selected for overview, and we'd like to schedule you for an interview."

Rin's heart seemed to still for a good minute before she could speak again.

"Okay, sounds great," she answered excitedly, "I'm free for whenever ma'am."

Quickly she rolled off her belly to sit on the edge of the bed, adrenaline banished the thought of sleep from her mind as she listened for the woman's directions.

The voice seemed pleased, "Excellent, then how about this afternoon?"

 _'Whoa_ ,' Rin thought, ' _This is happening quick!'_

"Well, yes," she chirped, going wide eyed, "that's fine."

"Great," she replied eagerly, "I've scheduled you for one this afternoon Ms. Takarama, we'll see you then."

The line went dead, and Rin released a big sigh she hadn't know she was holding.

She shifted again, this time to sit on the edge of her bed, trying to grasp onto what just transpired.

A broad, toothy smile spread across her face as she kicked back in bed, covers hooped into the air.

She knew she shouldn't be this excited, but the mere thought of having a job nearly in her grasp had her feeling exquisite!

After her outburst, she calms enough to send Kagome an early morning confirmation text.

No longer in a sleeping mood, Rin hopped from bed to prepare a celebratory bite to eat.

She slipped into her white and plushy unicorn slippers to shuffle into her kitchen.

She pulls a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and grabs two thick strips of bacon from the pack.

Humming a tune, Rin's dark brown locks shimmy down her back as she bobs and moves to the rhythm.

But as happy as she was, millions of questions spun inside her head. What position was she qualified for? Who would she be working for? What would be her hours? Her pay?

 _Chakra and Grace Enterprises?_ She thought soberly, the tallest building in the heart of Tokyo.

She didn't exactly know what went on in there, but she knew it stayed quite busy.

As the bacon crackles in the skillet, the chimes of her phone alerts her back into the bedroom. So, she flips the meat and rushes to her phone.

It's Kagome.

"Helloo," Rin answers with a smile.

" I knew you'd land one!," Kagome gushes, " _annd_ you got a pretty good one to boot."

"Well," Rin says blushing at her remark, " I really have you to thank for it."

Rin could just imagine Kagome fanning away the compliment.

"Ah, no need for thanks," she replied, "but I could do for some of your Sukiyaki whenever you have the time."

They both share a laugh as Rin placed the bacon on napkins to dry.

"Of course Kagome," Rin said eagerly, " come by tomorrow and we can celebrate then!"

As the conversation came to a close, they'd set a date about five tomorrow for Rin's Sukiyaki and to celebrate her first job.

Reigning in her excitement, she settled at her table and ate in peace, optimistic of today's turn out.

 **12:15 A.M**

She looked herself over once more before she turned to grab her things from the bed; a small red purse in her right hand and her keys in the other.

She smooths unseen wrinkles from her navy blue pencil skirt, fixes the collar of her beige and silky batwing top.

Smiling at her reflection she readied herself for her first interview.

Their was a nervous flutter in her stomach as she clutched her keys and made for her car.

She decided to head out an hour early, as the rush hour for lunch would be a pain to sit in, and driving gridlocked in traffic made her feel panicked.

Making sure her seatbelt was secure, her engine purrs to life as she sets off and Rin's anxieties blossom within her mind.

Frowning, she turns up the stereo determined to unburden herself of the 'what if's' that begin to swarm her mind.

The biggest one forming before she could stop it;

What if they found out?

She groaned aloud as she gripped the wheel tighter.

It's how she had gotten this far this soon because Rin sure hadn't to much else to contribute. Other than her earlier college years, and some volunteering on her part but most of it was caring for homeless or helping out at the animal shelters. Thinking back, she'd never really spent too much time in an office.

She was shaken out of her spiraling thoughts as the tower loomed in the distance. It's presence seemed authoritative in its curved, yet straight architecture, topping even the tallest skyscraper.

Trepidation seeds itself in her heart as she cruises to a perfect stop beside a meter, fixed within the cool shadow of the soaring superstructure.

She was lucky she'd even got a park.

' _Calm down, it'll be alright._ '

Taking calming breathes, she pays the meter and turns to the entrance of Chakra Grace Enterprises, trying to maintain her game face. Rin steps out into the bustling crowd of busy men and women. The building was situated in the center of Tokyo's metropolis, were most of the businesses and corporations mergered.

Her palms slick with sweat curled into fists of determination as she made her way inside.

She would get this job, she would be independent of her parents and she'd finally be able to do for herself!

Her self motivation pushes her to stride straight toward the long curved reception desk inside.

A woman greets her with blonde hair and blues eyes that peer at her warmly.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Rin smiles as she replies, " Hi, I'm Rin Takarama, I'm here for an interview."

The receptionist nods as she scans the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh yes, Ms. Takarma," she says, " your appointment is on the fifteenth floor."

Rin's eyes widen slightly as she suddenly felt nauseous. She wasn't a fan of heights. And riding an elevator that she assumed would be stuffed with workers wouldn't make it better.

But, smiling regardless of her fear, she nodded and followed where the lady pointed.

Gripping the thin red string of her purse, she waited for the 'ping' of an elevator opening.

Thankfully she came early, so it bought her some time as it was seemingly lunch break, because the elevator wasn't packed; it only held her and two others on its ascent.

The silence was bearable and short lived as they exited on the third floor, leaving Rin the enclosed space.

To keep herself from panicking as she could just feel herself climbing higher in the air, she thought of answers for the interview questions, and prayed to the Gods above that they'd go easy on her.

 **Meanwhile**

Kikyo crossed her legs as she situated herself comfortably in the seat. Eyeing the potential candidates sitting across from her, she was thrilled to see mostly older women and none looked to be Sesshomarus type.

And if it was up to her, she'd keep it that way.

" _Send in Ms. Yamada_." A smooth, irresistible voice invaded her mind and she couldn't help the shiver of delight that wracked her matured body. A light smile eased onto her face.

"Mrs. Yamada?," she called out sweetly toward the small group, "he'll see you now."

The woman stands and follows Kikyo to her destination. Sesshomaru stood from his seat as his marketing advisor Miroku welcomed the woman in.

She closes the door to his office after bowing lightly to them just to turn and confront another new face.

Instinctively, she looks the girl up and down. Kikyo's eyebrow twitched snobbishly and her eyes become dull with disinterest before forcing a smile. She asked for a name.

"Your name _ma'am_?,"

The short woman with dark brown eyes smiled brightly, pearly whites straight and in a neat row. She emits an air of innocence and naivety that Kikyo is already tired of.

"I'm Rin Takrama."

 **Authors Notes**

Thanks for the reviews you guys! **yumeyumi1986** , **WildHeart44** and **Guests**!!

Yes Yume, Midnight Secretary inspired this whole plot lol. I only bought the first volume so I don't know what's gonna happen next!

And thank you WildHeart for spotting that...no lie it took me a while to figure out how to fix it ':) Glad ya like!!

And to my other guest, I don't wanna say too much, but Sesshomaru's **very** picky when it comes to blood types ;3

 **I know it's a horribly slow start, but please bear with me .' /**


	3. Chapter 3

**R** in Takarama.

Inwardly, she winced. This one wouldn't do at all. Kikyo could sense the childish nativity about her and that already was irritating enough to be around.

She was also young, and considerably humble, which Kikyo also tsked at. The worst type of female.

"Take a seat, you'll be called when he's ready." She said, bitting back the venom she wanted to spew at that very moment.

Before the girl could even thank her, she twists on her heel and goes back to her desk.

Which would make Kikyo out to be pre-qualified as the petty one in this situation ...

Easily, she let the young woman under her skin. And to make matters worse, Kikyo knew she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

She hadn't even the right to judge, but she was just that one, quick to assume right off the top. she couldn't help it, it was how she'd been since she could walk. Her abrasive yet passive aittude was her trademark and something she knew Sesshomaru found interesting; so she promised she wouldn't change, no matter what.

So as she tries to simmer down , she reshuffles the papers atop her desk, finding slight enjoyment from its cool surface as the thin stack slid from her palms to tap against the surface.

The sudden sound draws Rin's attention, who was digging inside her clutch at the moment. She stops and looked up, again making eye contact.

Ordinary brown eyes stare back curiously, then another soft grin spreads across her face.

Rattled from head to toe, Kikyo quickly disengaged, resenting the very moment.

This would become a problem if she was hired, she knew. Nobody knew of Sesshomaru's special cravings other than herself, because he was _**very**_ adamant about keeping it under wraps. It seemed he trusted her enough to burden her with his secret, and she would honor him regardless.

And if she was hired, what then? What would become of them?

Them? She scoffs, They were never a thing..She was just a meal with attachment issues.

 **The Night Shift**

"Alright Mrs.Yamada," Miroku stated formally, "one more question."

A middle aged woman with freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks nodded dutifully.

"Why are you the right fit for the job?"

He sighs internally. Hopefully what she would say would please his impeccable and meticulous boss. Because he didn't know exactly he was looking for, he just knew it wasn't in the last three interviewees.

"...I have five years experience in this particular field, and I won't stop till the job is done right." She finished, nodding her head confidently, smiling broadly as she looked between the both of them.

"That will be all for today," Sesshomaru droned, "thank you for participation."

He watched as her face faltered at his words, but she forced a smile as Miroku reached across the table to shake her hand.

"Thank you for your time," he states in a pleasant manner, "Rest assured , you will be notified if hired."

Again the woman looked between them, wandering eyes settled over Sesshomaru unresponsive form. He sat solemn and intimidatingly in his chair, scrolling down the thin tablet that held her resume.

He didn't bother looking up from the screen as he swiped right, onto the next and the last candidates information.

At a brisk pace, Miroku ushers the slightly conflicted woman toward the door.

"Please have a good day." He said in a rushed tone, patting her back gently as she exits flustered.

"Sesshomaru is-," Miroku started tiredly, but as he turned from the door he's met with an icy glare, cut in his direction.

Miroku stiffens, then sighed after a moment. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," he drawled, rolling his eyes as he added the honorific, "Has anybody tickled your fancy?"

"Hn."

"What's that?," He replied, crossing his arms, stretching the fabric of his tailored suit about his taunt forearms. He hitched an eyebrow at him.

" Bring in the last one." He said, completely forgoing Miroku's question.

"I'll take that as a no then." Miroku said broodingly, loosening his tie a smidge. They had interviewed fifteen people this morning, and none seemed to pique his interest.

None, and Miroku had gone out of his way to pick the questions they would use with care, along with choosing the ardent participates. This company was Sesshomaru's pride and glory, so Miroku picked people that resumes showed good work ethic, and a sense of adaptable professionalism. His superior was picky and liked what he liked.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was becoming bored and seemed even more so with each new person gracing his sight. Out of fifteen people he found none interesting enough to hire. And he expected the same for the last.

As he slid his finger across the screen, he gained access to the last of the potential recruits information.

 ** _'Send me Rin, Kikyo.'_**

He thought, propelling this command into Kikyo's willing mind. The telepathic message is sent seconds before Miroku could open the door to gather her. If this one was like the rest, then he expected more generic human stock.

 **Interview (With a Vampire)**

Miroku has to look down in order to hold the woman's gaze as a frowning Kikyo shows her to the office.

"Welcome Ms. Takarama." Miroku says pleasantly as she bows quickly before him.

"Hello sir!" She says, mustering enough confidence to smile. Instantly, Miroku is snared by her perky aittude. His smile broadens as he shows her in. Maybe this one would be more to his taste.

Again, Rin finds herself fiddling with the thin string of her clutch as she follows someone in side a spacious office. The smell of fresh coffee and freshly printed paper assaulted her sesnses when her heart nearly seizes in her chest. Startled into silence, she ganders at the man coming to view as Miroku steps aside, the man sitting before him was simply too handsome to look at. Her small frame shook from were she stood, frozen to the spot.

An unintended zap of electricity runs through her as she feels extremely vulnerable yet aroused? Swiftly her gaze darts to the side as she forces her eyes to look away, bowing her head to hide the embarrassing red atop her cheeks.

 _Awwe what's this?_ She thought, quickly trying to shake off the foreign disturbance of heat that overcame her. This certainly wasn't going how she planned it and they hadn't even begun with the questions.

"Ms. Takarama, " The stylish man behind her said mannerly, " This is Taisho, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin's head remains at a tilt as her hair had hidden her blush. She ran the name through her brain and became severely troubled when it hadn't rung any bells.

 _Holy Crap! I Could've at least gotten more information from Kagome!_ She thought, a bit panicked.

Rin regains her posture as Miroku offered her a smile too. "And I'm Tao Miroku, his financial advisor. Please, have a seat."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you both." She said, trying to keep hold of her cheerful mindset.

He gestures again but toward a sturdy black leather chair.

Her heart although calm at the moment, began a steady beat, collecting momentum the closer she came to the electrifying being seated in front of her.

Rin gulps lightly as she settled in the seat. Her nerve had gone missing as she tried to concentrate on Miroku's light lecture on GC, and how, if necessary, any subordinates whom depreciate or slander the name of such establishment would be fined and or terminated.

"You understand?,"

She was confused but nodded anyway. She really hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but that too she'd learn about later.

"Let us begin." The otherwise quiet man stated.

The air around him seemed still; calm even, yet Rin gradually becomes anxious. For some very odd reason, she couldn't find it in herself to meet his eyes.

 _What is this?! What's going on? Why is he so handsome?!_ Rin thought people like him only existed in books, or very expensive host clubs.

"How did you find out about the position?" He asks and Rin replies happily, snapping from her thoughts, " A friend."

"And what does she do?"

"She's a sales associate for Fast fashion cosmetics."

Miroku nods as Sesshomaru remains passive, "why would you want to work with us?"

Rin clasps her hands in her lap and replies, "Your standards sir, are set at a level I know I can compete with, and I feel I am more than um, competent for this position."

"How so?," Sesshomaru says, and Rin briefly makes eye contact with him before staring at the desk.

"I'm an excellent organizer, you guys should see my house." Rin smiles freely, easing her nervousness. She wasn't lying though, she keep her little nook neat and took pride in it.

"People say I have a enthusiastic attitude and at my last secretary job, they'd praised me for my hard work."

Miroku couldn't be happier. If Sesshomaru didn't see any potential in her, he certainly did.

Miroku then chimes in, "Why did you leave your last job?"

"Oh, well it was shutting down ultimately and eventually everyone was laid off," Rin says, feeling somewhat sick of lying, but she needed this job.

"I became unemployed for a short while after."

The financial advisor seems touched by her words as he cups his hands together on the table.

"It says here you served as a administrative assistant at the Byoki Medical Hospital, you entered data there for two years, what happened?" The Taisho's authoritative voice secures her attention.

A sudden jolt of uncertainty pokes at her consciousness as she quickly puts together her answer.

"After my time at the office, I felt as if the data entry job was getting me nowhere," she exaggerates, " so I quit."

Although Miroku remained neutral, Sesshomaru seemed to take on an air of unease and Rin wanted to crawl under the table.

 _Oh please be over with already!_ She wailed inwardly, becoming increasingly anxious.

"This particular company's hours are different from others," Sesshomaru stated evenly and Rin listens intently.

"We work from one to ten on weeknights, and nine to twelve most Saturdays."

Rin nods as she tries again to meet his severe gaze. For a second, chestnut clashes with stunning amber and that feeling stirs in her abdomen again.

"If I'm hi-hired Taisho-sama, I'll serve you for as long as you need me."

This statement earns her a raised eyebrow. Intrigued, Sesshomaru replied benignly, "I'll keep that in mind."

 **Meanwhile**

Kikyo leaned against the door, thumbnail between her teeth. Unfortunately, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

She wanted to know how it was going, but the heavy wood door was making it hard to recognize what they were discussing.

She scoffed and rolls her eyes as nothing but mumbles are carried through the door. Pushing from the wall, she goes back to her desk. Time would tell if Rin got the job or not, she could wait.

Why she was so ruffled was beyond her, but this gave her some morbid drive to become even more determined. She wanted to show Sesshomaru that she was all he needed.

Before she knew it, the door to his office clicks open. Miroku seems very pleased to Kikyo's displeasure, which to her was a sign that she was a shoe in.

 _Son of a bitch..._ Kikyo thought in disbelief as she slyly watched them under long lashes. Miroku shows her to the elevator after pressing the call button.

Rin is grinning from ear to ear, a slight pink blush is noticeable from where she sat.

"Please, remember to check your email for a confirmation letter."

Rin bows her head respectfully and thanks him again then turns toward the open elevator, waving goodbye as it closed.

OOh she couldn't stand her.

And Miroku noticed.

To her dismay, Miroku's friendly grin vanished from his face. A pompous smirk took its place as he saunters close to her desk.

"Seems like you'll be getting some company soon." He said, clever violet eyes settle on her seated person.

"I haven't a clue why, I can easily handle this by myself."

He chuckles lightly and Kikyo hackles as he shrugs, returning to his boss's office. "About time for some fresh faces anyway."

 **Authors Notes**

Thank you very much for reviewing! _**Chrisstinagonzalez81493, Lady Shenzuki, Guest, Yuue , Mrs. MagnusB and Wildheart44!!**_

Thank you for the kind words **Mrs. MangusB** and I hope not to disappoint **Chrisstina**!

 **Lady** **Shenzuki** , honestly the pacing is what I have the hardest time with, so thank you very much for your reviews! 

**Wildheart44** you haven't seen anything yet, lmao I'm going to make everyone probably hate Kikyo just a bit more. If you wanna read the original manga, please go right ahead :) 

I'm hoping this chapter's a bit longer for you **Yuue** , but I can't promise all of them will be this long :3

And thank you **Guest**! I will download the app and I'm glad you're a fan of Midnight Secretary too! 

**Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy! Until next time!**

 **Let me know how I'm doing guys!**

I don't own Inuyasha. 


End file.
